The New Member
by TheTF2Spaz
Summary: Ashley meets a boy named Chris in 4th grade, and has stuck with him ever since. But he needs some money and is hired for a job at a place called Builder's League United, aka Blu. She stays home for around 5 months but cant take just sitting at home. She decides to get a job at the same place but never expects meeting Chris at her new job.
1. Chapter 1

I sat bored on my couch as I stroked my cat Dakota, I smiled to myself when I thought back to when he was a kitten.

"I'm gonna go get some food" I whispered to him before setting him down on the couch and getting up to go to the kitchen. I checked the fridge and gave a sigh when I didn't see anything good that I wanted, so instead, I checked the cupboard and found a noodles cup. "Eh... It'll do." i said to myself as i filled it with hot water letting it sit on the counter. Suddenly the lights in the kitchen burst to life filling the kitchen with light as my mother stood looking at me.

"Ashley!" She said annoyed and sternly, "It's 1 o'clock in the morning! Get to bed right this instant!"

"Can I at least have my noodles?" I asked quietly.

"Fine, but make it quick. Then straight to bed." She said before turning to walk away.

"Bu-" I didn't finish my word as she cut me off.

"No but's! Straight to bed after you eat those noodles!" she said in annoyance

"Fine..." I said as I sighed while getting a fork out of a drawer in the kitchen, pushing the drawer closed and I began to eat my noodles. My mom left the room and I snickered quietly getting up and went to the fridge. I had gotten a giant candy cane, about the size of my arm, at the fair two days ago. My mom took it saying I didn't need that much sugar. I took it off the top of the fridge but it scraped the fridge loud enough for my mom to hear and she came back into the room.

"Ashley! To bed now! No candy cane's or noodles!" She said as she glared at me as I slowly walked glumly past her. I went to the couch and picked up Dakota bringing him into my room and I set him down on his little cat bed that was next to mine before I got in my bed falling asleep relatively quickly thinking about class tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of my annoying alarm as I hit it off the table next to my bed nearly breaking the alarm clock. I groaned as I got out of bed tiredly and put on new clothes, I also put on my favorite scarf but only because I felt like wearing it. I was wearing tennis shoes, jeans, a bright blue t-shirt and a blue & yellow striped scarf along with some leather gloves and a black worn out baseball cap. I left my room and walked down the stairs to the smell of pancakes. I saw my mother making pancakes and already had a plate out for me

"Hey honey. You excited? It's the last day of your senior year. I'm going to be at your graduation!" She said with a big smile on her face looking at me for a second then turning back to the pan with a pancake on it cooking.

"Yeah yeah I know..." I said tiredly before starting to eat my pancakes. There was a silence between us for a couple seconds. Except the silence was then broken by a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said hoping that it'd be Chris. I then opened the front door to reveal a man in a deep blue shirt wearing tennis shoes and black jeans.

"Hi Ashley!" He said sounding cheery.

"Hi!" I said as i cheered up. "So... uh. The graduation's today. I was wondering if you could drive me to school today... I'm not really in the mood to drive..."

"Sure... oh and uh... I gotcha something..." He said with his voice trailing off at the end.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as I stared into his deep green eyes. I watched as he took his hand and put it behind his back, clearly hiding something.

"Close your eyes," He whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and waited. "Okay." He said as I opened my eyes to see a bright blue bow and I gasped in surprise.

"Chris! I love it!" I said as I eagerly took it from his hands and placed it up on my cap then I hugged him tightly "I love you so much!" I squealed as I looked up in his deep green eyes again. He was a about 6 months older then me but, I frankly didn't care. He hugged me back before talking.

"We should get to school." He said. I nodded and walked out to the car with him shutting the front door before getting in the passenger's seat. I watched as he went around the car and got in the driver's seat. Putting the key in the ignition and turning it the car roared to life. I sat watched the road and when we got to school I got out. "So... I'll meet you in class. I'm gonna grab a soda." He whispered in my ear again and then he kissed me gently before going to the back seat of the car where he kept his soda's. I waved bye and walked inside the school to the second floor and headed inside my first class.

-Time Pass-

I walked in the noisy lunch room and sat down at one of the tables. I had just a few things for lunch, a soda, a sandwich and an apple. I popped open the can of soda and drank some before taking a bite into my sandwich. _God, mom makes such good sandwiches!_ I thought as I took another bite and swallowed it. I set my sandwich down on my paper bag which was my lunch bag. I was about to pick up my soda.

"Hey there good lookin'!" Chris said as he put my hands on my shoulders. He startled me and in reaction I nearly slapped him, but he dodged it easily. "Whoa! No need to get upset!" He said putting his hands up defensively.

"Well then don't scare me like that!" I said playfully glaring at him as he sat next to me taking out a soda and drinking it. He finished it rather quickly. Like maybe in about 10 seconds.

"So... You excited for tonight?" He asked me after finishing gasping for breath.

"Yeah! I mean, I get my diploma tonight! I wonder what job I'll get... Do you know what job your gonna get?" I asked him.

"Actually, yeah. There's this one place called, like, 'Builder's League United' or something... I don't remember. Anyways, it pays like, 19 thousand every year." He said as he looked at me, he started to look away but looked back waving his hand in my face and I shook my head.

"Is that true?" I asked seriously and nearly passed out when he nodded. "19 thousand every year... thats really good pay... Maybe I should join too..." I considered.

"Eh, maybe..." He responded. I finished my sandwich and took a bite out of my apple.

-Time Pass Again-

"Ready?" Chris asked me tossing the ball in his hand

"Of course I am!" I replied getting ready to swing with my bat. Chris then threw the ball and i almost hit it spot on as it went flying in the outfield of the abandoned field.

"Nice hit!" He commented.. "I'm gonna go home, get ready to pack. I'm leaving tomorrow to join this 'Blu' company"

"Okay," I said as I followed him and got in the car. He drove to my house first and dropped me off as I waved goodbye to him for the night. I was tired so I got inside and went to my room, taking off my clothes and replacing them with pajama's. I crawled into my comfy bed and turned off the lights. Then fell asleep on this 'cooling gel' pillow my mom got me... It was actually kinda cold so i didn't use the cooling gel side. I then fell asleep tiredly.


End file.
